Changes
by cataloo456
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts changed. It seems Draco Malfoy has also changed.........
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger fingered her newly acquired Head Girl badge as she walked toward the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. She took a deep breath and stepped through the wall. She was almost immediately bombarded with hugs from a certain red headed family and Harry of course.

Hermione laughed and returned their hugs. After they all nearly suffocated her to death they stepped back to look at her and their jaws dropped. Hermione had changed over the summer. Her once bushy hair now cascaded as curls down her back. Her beaver teeth now were even and white due to some heavy duty dental work and now she was most definitely improved to say the least.

Mrs. Weasly broke the silence first," Hermione Granger you have got to be the most beautiful thing I have seen all summer."

Hermione looked at Ginny and could see she was already forming some sort of plot in her mind. Ron just turned beet red and kept his mouth open, Harry had to shut it for him so no bugs would fly in. Harry looked at Hermione with what could only be described as a look of pride. Hermione was now frustrated. She was hoping no would make a big deal out of her change. She just wanted to blend in with the other girls at Hogwarts, but now she could she now that wasn't going to work.

She forced herself to put on a smile and said cheerily, "Well we don't want to miss the train, let's go."

Ginny perked up and said, "We already have a compartment."

Hermione and Ginny started walking and the dumbfounded boys followed.

As they all settled into their compartment they started talking about how their summers went and laughing at the funny memories, a familiar voice drawled "Well, well, well if it isn't the Weaslys and company."

Hermione really did not want to start the year off like this so she got up and tried to push Malfoy out the door, but he didn't move. Malfoy just gave her his famous smirk.

"Since when did you get so strong?" Hermione asked frustrated.

Malfoy leaned toward her and gently brushed his lips against her ear. The touch sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

He whispered softly to her in a mocking tone, "Since when did you get so beautiful?" Then he abruptly turned on his heel and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spill

A/N: I'm going to be gradually revising all the chapters as well as updating. Please tell me what you think of the revisions!

Hermione fiddled with her chicken at dinner think about what Malfoy had said.

_He's just trying to annoy me _she thought, _either that or he's finally cracked. Probably the latter._

Hermione giggled softly at her joke.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione suspiciously, which caused Hermione to quickly muffle her laughter. She hadn't told anyone what Malfoy had when he leaned in close to her on the train. When questioned by her friends she told them he was just being his usual self, but as her friends pressed for more details she clammed up. Ginny knew she was holding something back so to prevent starting a conversation with her on the subject Hermione looked away from Ginny and shoved chicken in her mouth trying to look natural, which of course had the opposite effect, and she got strange looks instead.

_Yeah real natural!_ Hermione thought as she swallowed her chicken. She looked over at the Slytherin table and locked onto a pair of steely gray eyes. Malfoy was watching her closely with an amused expression on his face.

Hermione blushed a little, but shook her head and turned back to her friends. Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch.

_Of course _Hermione thought with a small smile on her face.

Ginny had a rather mischievous look on her face and was deep in conversation with Lavender. This sparked Hermione's interest but she brushed it off, _probably boys or something._

Soon enough the feast was over and the students all started to filter out of the Hall to their respective dormitories. Professor McGonagall was at the entrance of the Great Hall talking to Malfoy, spotting Hermione the professor beckoned her over. Hermione glanced hesitantly at Malfoy, who leered at her with the same amused expression that had painted his face earlier.

Professor McGonagall gestured to Hermione again, and avoiding Malfoy's gaze Hermione walked briskly to the older woman.

"Well", the professor started," this should be an interesting year for the two of you."

'Why?", Hermione asked.

Malfoy snorted. "You haven't guessed yet?", he said.

Hermione snapped back," Well if I did I wouldn't be asking!"

Malfoy shook his head and said, "I'm Head Boy.".

Hermione looked from the professor to Malfoy. Then to the surprise of both of them she burst out laughing.

Professor McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently as Hermione continued her laughing fit, and Malfoy put on a bored expression while examining his fingernails.

Hermione's laughter finally died, and she said quite seriously, "I don't think so."

"Listen Mudblood I'm not too thrilled about this either.", Malfoy said angrily.

"Draco there is no need for that kind of language!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"You stuck up prick!" Hermione hissed at Malfoy.

"Ms. Granger!"said the professor.

"Scum!" Malfoy snapped back.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall was getting impatient.

"Slimy ferret!", Hermione yelled.

The Heads faces drew together as they traded insults and finally they were nose to nose.

"THAT'S IT!" Professor McGonagall screamed. The professor had finally gotten their attention, and as she turned to face her Hermione could see, for the first time, that she had a haggard look on her face. Hermione experienced a sense of guilt. She knew that this past year had been difficult on the usually tough woman, and that trying to quell arguments between two teenagers is the last thing she needed to deal with.

Malfoy seemed to have the same thoughts, and through their eyes the two communicated a cease fire.

"Now I was going to give you the option of staying in your House's dormitory's instead of sharing one but now you're just going to have to deal with each other! Honestly! This kind of behavior from the top students in the grade!" she continued her rant but Hermione and Malfoy just stared at her, Hermione with horror in her eyes, and Malfoy with something of relief.

"Did you just say we have to share a dormitory?" Malfoy asked quietly.

The professor stopped her rant and looked at them.

"Yes" ,she said regaining her composure. Hermione was shocked into silence. Malfoy just smirked. His mission was going to be easier to complete then he thought.

After exchanging insults and an epic pillow fight Hermione and Malfoy finally had their dorm set up. They had each gotten permission to visit their fellow students before going to bed ,so as soon as everything was in its place Hermione practically sprinted up to Gryffindor Tower fuming and covered with feathers. When she halted in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, she leaned heavily against the railing to catch her breath.

The Fat Lady appraised her with raised eyebrows, and said with an amused tone "Darling, you have feathers all over you."

Hermione scowled at her and practically snarled out the password given to her by Professor McGonagall, which was _hippogriff. _

As she walked into the Common Room she felt the warmth and color of the plush room surround her, and she instantly felt at home again. She sighed and shuffled up to the girl's dormitories.

As she walked in she was grabbed roughly by the arm and thrown on one of the beds.

"You are not leaving this room until you tell us everything!" she heard Ginny yell.

Hermione sighed exasperated, "About what Ginny? How to make a love potion? The mating ritual of basilisks? You're not being very specific."

"ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!" Ginny screamed as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Hermione sat up and said "I went to dinner and talked to McGonagall! And all we talked about was Head stuff anyway."

Ginny grinned devilishly. Hermione noticed Lavender and Parvati sitting behind Ginny. Hermione pretended to ponder what Ginny was talking about.

"OH! You mean what Malfoy said on the train?", she said mockingly.

Ginny nodded jumping up and down. "I can tell when a girl's complimented and when she's insulted, and you were most definitely not insulted."

Hermione started to turn red. "I…. I ,he said ohhhh fine!"

She relayed to them the whole story up to the part about the dormitories.

Ginny squealed uncontrollably, while Lavender and Parvati giggled excitedly. Hermione frowned at this knowing Lavender and Parvati to be gossips, and assumed that by morning every living soul in Hogwarts would think that Malfoy and Hermione were dating. Right now she hated Ginny for making her spill out the entire story in front of them.

Ginny finally stopped squealing enough to turn and say to Hermione, "You guys would be so cute together!"

"But Ginny he's MALFOY!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But Hermione!", she mocked back, "he's hot!"

Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender's laughter was resurrected.

"By the way why are you covered in feathers?" Parvati asked. They all stared at Hermione who was turning red again.

"Pillow fight." She said simply.

Ginny mouthed to her "With Malfoy?" Hermione nodded. They all continued laughing again and Hermione couldn't help but join in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Embarrassing Moments

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She was in a relatively good mood then she remembered. _Malfoy is next door. _"Arrgh!!" she screamed in frustration. "You must watch that temper Granger. It could get you into trouble someday.", a voice called from the shared bathroom. Then Draco Malfoy walked out into Hermione's room. _Wearing nothing but a towel! "_Get out of my room Malfoy." Hermione started to blush. "I don't think I want to." Malfoy said coming closer. "I don't think I asked your opinion. Get. Out.", Hermione's face was now the shade of Ron's hair. "I like making you nervous." He smirked at her. He was now at her bed. Hermione couldn't help but stare. His wet hair flopped over his steely gray eyes. _He's really muscular too. His abs look like they were chiseled out of…. No!! _Hermione mentally slapped herself.

Draco saw her staring and smirked. He sat down on her bed and scooted closer to her. "Draco are you deaf? Or just stupid?" He sneered at her. "Filthy Mudblood." Hermione was getting extremely irritated. "Whatever I have to get ready.", Hermione said. She tried to push past Malfoy but he pushed her back down. "I don't think so." He smirked and leaned into her. Hermione pushed him off and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. _How can Snape expect me to put up with that for the rest of the year! There's no way she'll fall for me. _He shook his head. _No matter. I can get any girl to fall for me. She won't last long._

Hermione was in the shower. Futilely trying to wash away the memory of what just happened. _Who does he think he is?! Just walking into my room like that!!! Sitting on my bed! _But a little voice in her said _You know you wanted him. _But she quickly shook that thought out of her head.

Hermione finished her shower and stepped out. She reached out for her towel only to realize it wasn't there. _Great _she thought. She dried herself off with a spell and cracked the door slightly to see if Malfoy was in her room. The coast was clear. Breathing a sigh of relief she opened the door and stepped out she had gone two steps when she heard, "Well hello Granger!" She gasped and turned around. Malfoy who was now fully dressed was on the other side of the door obviously enjoying the view. She blushed furiously and ducked back into the bathroom. Now she was pissed. "Malfoy", she said trying to control her temper. "Yes" he replied in an amused tone. "Can you please pass me my clothes?" she asked in an even tone. "No" he said. "Please?" she begged. "Come out here and get them." He said mockingly. She was ready to slap him. "Then can you just leave?" She was trying to control her temper but it wasn't working. "I don't think I want to.", he said repeating a line from their conversation earlier. When Hermione didn't reply he continued, "You know I've seen girls naked before. You don't have to be so shy." Hermione snapped back, "Yeah well you haven't seen me naked before!" Malfoy laughed. "I have now and I have to say I'm not disappointed." Hermione gasped and Malfoy just smirked even though she couldn't see it and said, "Later Granger."

Hermione heard the door slam but peeked out just to make sure he wasn't trying to fool her. When she was assured that he was gone she walked out. She was mortified. What if he told all of his friends? Or her friends for that matter? Hermione tried to forget what just happened as she got ready for class.

Malfoy on the other hand was extremely satisfied. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't disappointed. He also had some leverage against her. He chuckled slightly. Granger was in for one hell of a year.

Hermione walked down to breakfast trying to put on a happy face so her friends wouldn't suspect anything. Ginny would of course and she would have to tell her later. But for now she was just going to try and enjoy the first day of school. As she got to the Gryffindor table she was greeted by her friends. "Hey Mione, Ginny just told us the bad news." Harry said. "About Malfoy?" she asked. They nodded. "Let's just hope he's not too bad." She said trying to sound optimistic. But in her head she was screaming, _NOT TOO BAD?!!!!!_ She sat down and tried to listen to the conversation her friends were having but she was finding that impossible. She chanced a glance at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was whispering something to Zabini and Nott. They both were listening intently grins spreading on their faces. They looked over at Hermione. Zabini wolf whistled while Nott grinned devilishly. Hermione put her face in her hands and shook her head.

Draco Malfoy was in an extremely good mood. In Potions Snape had of course put Hermione next to him. So the whole class he was passing notes to Hermione which all said something along the lines of **Can I see you naked again? **Or **You know you want me. **Across the classroom Zabini and Nott were snickering. They knew what he was doing. Draco got extreme satisfaction out of seeing Hermione blush. He was giving her suggestive winks, playing with her skirt, and pulling tendrils of her hair to get her attention. It didn't work of course. He knew Granger wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

The rest of Hermione's day went just like that except in the classes that Malfoy wasn't in. When the bell finally rang signalling the end of the day she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She needed to talk to Ginny. She burst into the Girl's Dormitory's. Ginny was alone, sitting on the bed reading a magazine. She looked surprised when Hermione made her drastic entrance. "I have had the worst first day of school ever. " Ginny laughed and said," You're too dramatic!" She motioned for Hermione to sit next to her. Hermione spilled out her story. Ginny just stared at her for about two minutes before saying," That is so hot." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean awful, horrible, terrible!" Ginny corrected. "Exactly!" Hermione said. They talked for a few more minutes before Hermione had to attend to Head Girl duties. She said goodbye to Ginny and walked out dreading having to see Malfoy again.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review I would really appreciate it! And thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rage

Hermione walked back to the Head's Common Room praying that Malfoy wouldn't be there. As she walked in she peeked through the door just to make sure that she wouldn't get a nasty surprise like the last time. He wasn't there. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped in. She walked up to her room. _If he is in there I swear I'm going to explode._ But he wasn't in there either. Hermione sat down on her bed. She looked at her watch and realized she didn't have to leave Ginny as early as she did. She still had a good amount of time before patrol. She reached over the edge of her bed and picked up a book of the floor. She opened it up and started reading trying to forget the world around her.

"Draco it's a simple question, WILL GRANGER FALL FOR YOU?!" Severus Snape was losing patience rapidly. They had been arguing in the Potion's classroom for over an hour."I don't know sir", Draco said through gritted teeth, "Maybe you should give me more than a DAY to make up for SIX YEARS OF ABSOLUTE LOATHING!!" Snape slammed the table. "DAMN IT MALFOY!!! The Dark Lord gave this job to you!!!! If you can't handle it maybe I should tell him to pass it on to someone else!"

Malfoy shuddered. He did not want to think of what his father would do to him if he found out that he had failed an opportunity to please the Dark Lord. "What am I supposed to do?! She's a stubborn Gryffindor!!!! Even if I do gain her trust it's not like she'll tell me about what Potter's up to! She may not even know." _What does the Dark Lord expect?! Me and Potter becoming best friends! _

Snape smirked at Malfoy. "Not losing your touch are we Draco? How come Granger won't fall for your famous charm."

Malfoy was expecting steam to blow out of his ears at any moment now. He turned around a stalked away from the professor. "Oh and Draco", Snape called after him, "Whatever you do don't fall for her." _Like that'll ever happen! _Draco thought.

Hermione frowned. Patrol was supposed to start in fifteen minutes and Malfoy still wasn't back. Even though she was in her room she was positive that she would have heard him. She slid off the bed and went to check the Common Room. As she walked out she heard Malfoy cussing up a storm.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night. She reached the Common Room and found Malfoy on the couch looking really pissed off. When he heard her come in he whipped his head around and glared at her. "You!", he hissed. He got up off the couch and in a few strides he reached her. He had a steely glint in his eyes that made him look like a madman.

Hermione summoned up her courage and replied, "Not in a good mood I see." Malfoy smirked. "I have a problem you see." "You finally realized what a prat you are and can't find a good way to apologize to me?" Hermione guessed. This made Malfoy furious. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers. Hermione kicked and struggled but to no avail. He leaned into her. His mouth was at her ear.

"Listen", he said somewhat calmly. "Do exactly what I tell you to and I promise you won't get hurt." Hermione burst out laughing. "Too late" she snarled her tone more dangerous now. She pushed him off of her.

"You listen to me.", she continued, "I am not a pet or a toy and I will not be treated like one. If you want me to do something you better ask damn well nicely or you're the one who will be getting hurt."

With that she turned and fled up the stairs leaving Malfoy dumbfounded and somewhat impressed. _No matter_ he thought _I love a good chase._

Hermione was in a relatively good mood. _I just told the Prince of Slytherin off and there's not a thing he can do about it. _She started laughing and skipping around the room. _Hermione 1, Draco 0. _Then she remembered that she had to do patrol. _Shi!t I have to go back down there._

Hermione sighed and trekked down to the Common Room. She found Malfoy there looking smug. "I knew you would come back to me.", he said seductively. "Fuck off Malfoy.", Hermione said disgusted. She surprised herself with her choice of words. She surprised Malfoy too.  
"Tut, tut, tut.", He reprimanded her like she was a small child. "I thought the Head Girl was supposed to set an example. First you forget a towel in the shower now this." Hermione froze at this. "You're not still mad about that are you?" he asked mockingly. Hermione stormed out of the Common Room. "I guess you are.", Malfoy said amused.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed!!! I really do appreciate it.

Chapter 5: Daring

After storming through patrol duty, Hermione and Malfoy returned to the Head's Dorm. Hermione immediately went to the small kitchen that was part of the dorm. Malfoy plopped down on the couch and waited for Hermione to come out. Hermione finally walked out with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat down on the opposite couch. They stared at each other while Hermione nibbled on her sandwich. Hermione finally looked away but Malfoy continued to leer at her. "Granger", he started, but Hermione interrupted him, "If it's some snarky comment I don't want to hear it." Malfoy smirked. "Fine.", he said coolly. "I'm going to bed.", Hermione stated after she finished her sandwich. "Don't do anything you know you'll regret.", she warned. With that she walked up the stairs.

Hermione woke up very sore. She tried to sit up but her muscles groaned in protest. She finally just rolled off the bed. "Owwww….", she said softly.

Then Malfoy walked in. "What's wrong Granger?", he asked smirking. "What did you do to me?!" she accused. "Nothing that important.", he said offhandedly.

Hermione was planning to run and tackle him but she still couldn't get up. "MALFOY!!!!" she screamed. "Fine I'll fix you!" he said. He muttered something under her breath and Hermione felt the pressure on her muscles release. "Much better. Now I can kill you." She said. She ran toward Malfoy and tackled him.

It wasn't the best battle strategy because Malfoy was stronger than Hermione. In about five seconds Malfoy had her pinned under him. He chuckled softly and murmured into her ear, "If you really wanted to have a tumble you could have just come into my room last night."

Hermione turned bright red and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that Granger?", he asked. "I said get off of me!". She pushed him off and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Malfoy winced at the sound. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Hermione was having a hard time concentrating in Potions. Malfoy was smirking at her constantly. She hoped his face got stuck like that. Snape interrupted her thoughts.

"I will be grouping you into three's. Each group will be assigned a potion. You have one hour to create it. " He read off the list. And of course Hermione was assigned with Malfoy and Zabini.

Zabini moved around to sit with Hermione and Malfoy. He greeted Malfoy and completely ignored Hermione. Snape came around and told them that they would be doing the Versatium potion. "I'm screwed!!!!!", Hermione exclaimed. "What was that Ms. Granger?", Snape asked. Hermione sighed, "Nothing!" she said. "20 points from Gryffindor for sassing a teacher.", Snape sneered. "You call that sass? Well then again you call that thing on your face a nose."Hermione blurted out. Malfoy and Zabini looked at her shocked.

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth. Snape spun around white faced and furious. "What?" he asked coldly. The room had gone completely silent and everyone looked at Hermione.

She finally gathered up her courage and said, "You heard me.". "You'll wish I didn't", he snarled in reply. "You have detention for a week." The Slytherin's started snickering. Hermione glared at them and they had the sense to shut up. "Really Ms. Granger", Snape drawled, "You went from insufferable know-it-all to bad girl in a couple of months." The Slytherin's started laughing again.

Hermione stood up furious. "You're one to talk about changing! You were on Dumbledore's side before you started kissing Moldy Voldy's ass!!" Hermione immediately knew she had gone too far. Snape mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Everyone in the room stared at Hermione completely shocked.

Malfoy and other's looked impressed.

After five minutes Hermione picked up her things and calmly walked out of the room.

A/N: What'd you think? Loved it, hated it? Please take moment of your time and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who has replied especially Sphinx1991 who has replied three times! Thank you so much!!!!!

Chapter 6: Nervous Breakdown

Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room nervously wringing her hands. She was waiting for Harry and Ron to come in.

She had no idea what was wrong with her. _This is Malfoy's fault, _she thought. _If he hadn't been such a prat I wouldn't be on the verge of a nervous breakdown!!!! And I definitely wouldn't have yelled at Snape like that!!! Grrr!!!!!!_

Finally Harry and Ron walked in. "Mione!", they exclaimed when they saw her. They plopped down next to her on the couch. "Did you see the look on Snape's face when you said that to him!"Ron was really excited. "Of course I saw it Ron!!!",Hermione said.

"Mione….. what if you get in trouble for what you said?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed. That's exactly what she was worried about. She glanced at the time. "I have to go. Snape is waiting!"

She hurried out of the common room and headed to the dungeons. _Snape is going to kill me. I'm so screwed! Wait don't say that that's what got me in trouble in the first place! After this I have to do patrol, then homework, and fight with Malfoy! Whoa when did fighting become part of my schedule?! Either way I'm going to be up until 2 a.m.! *sigh*_

Suddenly Hermione ran smack into someone. She fell back on the floor. She looked up wondering who she ran into and she saw Ginny smiling down at her. Hermione grinned and started laughing. Ginny helped pull Hermione up.

"So where are you going?" Ginny asked. "Detention.", Hermione said. "Oh yeah! I heard about your run in with Snape.", Ginny said. Hermione blushed a little. "So I guess the whole school knows by know huh?" she asked. "Pretty much.", Ginny said laughing, "by the way Malfoy was looking for you." Hermione rolled her eyes, "More great news!!" Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. "Well see you later." She said and she walked down the hall.

Hermione continued to walk toward the dungeons. She would have to talk to Malfoy later. She finally reached her destination and she stepped into the classroom. What she saw made her gasp in surprise. Malfoy and Snape were looking at something on one of the desks. They both whipped around. Snape narrowed his eyes and sneered, "Granger, your detention has been cancelled. I suggest you go back to your dormitory."

Hermione caught a glimpse of something that looked like a map in Snape's hand. He noticed what she was looking at and hid it behind him.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. His brow was furrowed and he barely even seemed to acknowledge Hermione's presence. "I said leave Granger!", Snape snapped. Hermione glared at Snape but finally turned on her heel and left.

Hermione tapped her quill against her pursed lips deep in thought. She was trying to work on her homework but found that she was unable to concentrate. _What were Snape and Malfoy doing? What was going on? _

Right then Malfoy walked in. He spotted Hermione on the couch and smirked. _Good I need some entertainment. _"So Granger had it out with Snape didn't you?" When she didn't respond, he walked over and sat down quite close to her.

She scooted away.

He got closer.

She moved away.

He got closer.

She moved to the other couch.

He followed her.

She slid away.

He grabbed her waist.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. He let go. "Geez Granger you don't have to get so worked up!!" he said. Hermione scoffed and walked away. He followed her. She turned around and glared at him. "What the hell is your problem Malfoy?!!!" He just smirked. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall. "Will you stop pinning me against the wall! I'm not a fucking poster!!!!!" she screamed .

Malfoy chuckled softly. He leaned into her._Oh my God! Is he about to kiss me?_ Hermione thought. His lips hovered over hers when Hermione regained her senses. She pushed him off and slapped him across the face. Then she ran to her room.

Malfoy rubbed the red spot on his face furious. _I'm going to get her back for that._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, please make me happy and review!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Once again thank you to all reviewers!!!!

Chapter 7: Apologize

Hermione woke up refreshed. She yawned and looked at her watch. _Crap! I'm late! _She rushed to the bathroom and got a very quick shower. She dried herself with a spell and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel.

She stepped out of the bathroom and found Malfoy sitting on her bed. He held her clothes in one hand and in the other his wand.

"Malfoy..", Hermione's voice shook with anger, "Give. Me. My. Clothes." Malfoy sighed dramatically. "Well, I suppose I will." He walked closer to her and Hermione reached out to grab the clothes but he pulled away at the last second. "Once you kiss me.", he said slyly.

Hermione lunged for her clothes but Malfoy pulled away. "MALFOY!", she screamed. She chased after him and he led her around the room. It was like playing tag.

She finally caught up to him. She grabbed the clothes but he held on. "Will you just give me my clothes!?", she asked exasperated. He pressed one finger to her lips and put his hand behind her head. He removed his finger and leaned down. _I've got her._, he thought grinning. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his calf. _Owwww! What the hell?! _

He saw Hermione grinning at him her clothes in hand. "Goodbye Malfoy.", she said before pushing him out the door.

Miraculously Hermione made it to Transfiguration in time. Malfoy on the other hand arrived late. _Ha! _ Professor McGonagall scowled disapprovingly at Malfoy as he walked in. Malfoy stared daggers at Hermione. The professor caught this. She also saw Hermione looking very triumphant.

"Ms. Granger and I will see you after class." Hermione cussed quietly under her breath.

After class was over Hermione made her way up to the front desk.

Malfoy cut in front of her.

She cut in front of him.

He pushed her to the side made his way to the front.

Hermione caught up and tripped him.

Professor McGonagall was watching this somewhat amused.

When they finally got up to the front they were both somewhat ruffled. "You wanted to see us Professor?", Hermione asked politely.

"I just wanted to ask you how you two were getting along. But seeing how you made your way up here I think I can guess." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione blushed slightly at this. Malfoy snorted. "She's impossible Professor!", he said. Hermione rounded on him. "I'm impossible! Who stole my clothes this morning?"

"Who slapped me in the face?!" he countered.

"Who pinned me to the wall?!"

They ranted on and on. Professor McGonagall stood there quietly waiting for them to finish.

Finally they ran out of steam. They turned away from each other facing opposite walls. Malfoy was scowling while Hermione was red with rage.

"Are you finished?"Professor McGonagall asked. They both nodded. "Good now I want you both to turn around a face each other." She instructed. When neither of them moved, she added forcefully "NOW!" They both unwillingly turned around. "Apologize to each other., she ordered. "Never!", Hermione said.

Malfoy smirked and turned to the professor. "Don't worry Professor, I can be a little more mature than Granger here." He looked at Hermione and said, "I'm sorry."

She blushed a little but said in reply, "So am I."

The professor said, "Well now that's out of the way. I expect you both to be more civil to each other and I will be checking up on you."

At this Hermione and Malfoy turned away from each other again.

Professor McGonagall dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for Potion's when Malfoy and Zabini thought it would be oh so funny to scream out a variety of cuss words and blame it on Hermione.

Lucky for Hermione Snape didn't fall for it and Malfoy and Zabini got detention.

As Hermione walked toward the Great Hall that evening for dinner she saw Ginny and caught up with her. "Hey what's up?", she asked. "Nothing really. How about you?", Ginny replied. "Same old crap from Malfoy. Nothing new really." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

Pretty soon they made it to the Great Hall and were greeted by a strange sight. Malfoy was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Harry and Ron. Ginny looked at Hermione quizzically. Hermione shrugged and they headed toward the table.

When Malfoy saw them coming he quickly got up and left. "Harry what did Malfoy want?", Hermione asked as she sat down. "Nothing", Harry said quickly, "He was just antagonizing us." Hermione looked at Ron. Harry nudged him and he quickly nodded in agreement.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny. Ginny shrugged and started talking to Harry. Hermione looked over at Malfoy. He smirked.

He knew something she didn't and she was intent on finding out what it was.

A/N: Please, please, please review!!! And thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading!

Chapter 8: Fight

Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table. She stood right behind Malfoy. The Slytherins whispered and Hermione heard someone say, "What is she doing here?".

Blaise nudged Malfoy and Malfoy turned around to see Hermione standing there. "Granger.", he said smirking. "We need to talk.", she told him. "After I'm finished eating.", he replied. "No NOW.", she said forcefully.

Malfoy raised his hands in defeat and got up. Hermione pulled him to the side so no one could hear their conversation.

"What were you talking about to Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy scoffed. "None of your business Granger."

"Oh I think it is.", Hermione replied. Malfoy tried to walk past her but Hermione blocked his path. "Nosy little mudblood aren't you?", he snarled.

Hermione was borderline pissed. "Say that one more time and I swear…."

"Mudblood." He hissed. Hermione was now officially pissed.

Malfoy smirked. "Later Granger." Then he walked away.

_Am I really going to let him get away with that?! _Hermione thought as she watched his retreating figure.

_Turn the other cheek, just ignore him._ But then he turned around and smirked at her again. The Slytherins were laughing. _Ohhh what the hell am I thinking?!_

Hermione picked up a pie and hurled it at Malfoy. It hit the back of his head with a thump.

The entire Great Hall went silent with shock after witnessing this.

Malfoy turned around and glared at Hermione. "Fine.", he snarled, "If that's the way it's going to be…." He picked up a fistful of spaghetti and threw it at Hermione.

Now covered in strands of spaghetti Hermione picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice and walked up to Malfoy. She dumped the contents on his head and placed the empty cup upside down on his head.

Hermione flounced away and Malfoy who's silvery locks were now covered in sticky juice followed her and picked up a bowl of pudding and dumped it on Hermione's head.

At this point everyone in the Great Hall was laughing and the teacher's watched on in amusement, they would punish them later..

Hermione picked up another pie and lobbed it at Malfoy. But Malfoy ducked and it hit a Slytherin six year instead.

Before Hermione could apologize the sixth year picked up part of his dinner and hurled it at Hermione who also ducked and it hit a Gryffindor fifth year.

The Great Hall erupted in a huge food fight.

Hermione stalked toward Malfoy while ducking food. "This is all your fault!", she screamed at him to be heard over the noise but also because she was mad.

"MY FAULT?!! YOU THREW THE PIE!!"

The teachers hurried down from their table and attempted to stop the food flinging.

Professor Flitwick got nailed in the face with a pie and several other teachers had various foods all over them.

"ENOUGH!!", Professor McGonagall yelled. Everyone immediately fell silent. McGonagall had never looked so mad. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in my office now!!" she screamed.

Hermione and Malfoy stormed out still fuming. They walked down the hallway in silence.

Finally they reached McGonagall's office. They waited for her to arrive still silent.

Professor McGonagall walked in slamming the door behind her. "Well do you have anything to say for yourselves?", she asked coldly.

Neither students responded immediately. Hermione broke the silence, "I don't regret what I did."

Malfoy snorted. "Even if it will hurt your precious grades?"

"Even if.", Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "Really Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "He deserved it."

Malfoy rounded on Hermione. "Mudblood,"

"Prick.", Hermione replied.

"Know it all."

"Ferret."

"Bitch."

"Ugh!! You are infuriating!!!!"

"You are intoxicating!'

"Whaaat?"

Professor McGonagall looked shocked as well but then a look of understanding dawned on her face. Thinking quickly she changed the subject. " You punishment will be to clean the Great Hall without magic and serve a month's worth of detention." "Together.", she added.

Hermione and Malfoy groaned. _This is going to be hell!! _Malfoy thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!!!

Chapter 9: Damn You

It had been nearly a week since the incident and Hermione and Malfoy were still not on speaking terms. They did patrols and other prefect duties in silence.

Hermione decided to get Malfoy to talk.

So on Tuesday after dinner Hermione walked up to her room and pulled on a rather short jean miniskirt and a somewhat tight black tank top and a silver belt. She touched up her makeup brushed through her hair. As a finishing touch she put on a pair of four inch black pumps.

Hermione looked in the mirror and grinned mischievously. _Ha let's see Malfoy keep quiet about this!!! _

Malfoy was in the Common Room waiting for Hermione to come downstairs so they could start patrol. He looked at his watch and scowled. It was five minutes to eight o clock.

Malfoy heard footsteps._ Finally! _He thought. But when he saw Hermione come down his mouth dropped open in shock. _Damn! She looks hot! _"Damn you Granger."

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked. This was not the reaction she wanted. She wanted him to be tongue tied but not mad. She opened her mouth to say something but he moved forward and had her pinned to the back of the couch in three seconds flat.

"Malfoy what is it with you and your apparent fascination of pinning me to different surfaces?" she asked.

Malfoy smirked and pushed her forward. She landed on the couch and Malfoy crawled on top of her. "Here's a surface I haven't pinned you to."Hermione wanted to scream at him but was overcome by curiosity. "Why?", she asked.

Malfoy chuckled softly. "I already told you. You are intoxicating. Now you have to deal with the consequences." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

At first Hermione was too shocked to do anything but when he began to pull away she kissed him back. His mouth moved against hers gently. He slipped his tongue between her lips and entered her mouth. When the kiss ended Hermione was begging for more but Malfoy said, "Patrol, remember?" Hermione groaned and Malfoy grinned. "Damn you Malfoy.", she said. Malfoy laughing quietly removed himself from the couch and helped Hermione do the same.

Forty five minutes later they were walking down the corridor laughing at Malfoy's inability to crack a joke or at least Hermione was. "You seriously think that's funny?" she giggled. Malfoy looked insulted. "Well you're laughing aren't you?" Hermione continued laughing. She was carrying her pumps now because she found that laughing at Malfoy caused her to lose concentration on walking. Which is difficult in four inch pumps.

"Okay how about this?", Malfoy asked. "What is the only key that can't open any door?"

"What?", Hermione asked.

"A donkey!", Malfoy said. This sent Hermione into more gales of laughter but not because it was funny but because it wasn't. They continued on like this for the entirety of the patrol making more noise than they should have considering they were the Heads.

Professor McGonagall hid in the shadows watching the young couple. _Ms. Granger and . I figured. _She shook her head and pursed her lips to surpress her laughter. _ We may be able to use this relationship to our advantage. I'll have to talk to the Order about it. _

She left with a sweep of her robes and headed down the corridor.

A/N: What'd you guys think? Was it to cheesy? I know it's kinda short but the next one will be longer I promise! Please review! Next chapter will come faster if you do! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for reading!

Chapter 10: News

Hermione and Malfoy grew very close over the next week and Hermione's friends had noticed a change in her.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room and Ginny decided to find out what was going on. "So Hermione you seem to be in a better mood of late.", Ginny commented, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Hermione sighed. It was impossible to keep anything from Ginny. "May I ask why?" Ginny asked. Hermione pretended to ponder this request. "I guess so.", she decided.

When she finished her story Ginny was practically jumping up and down with excitement. " Oh my God! You have a secret boyfriend! That is so romantic!" she exclaimed. "What is so romantic?", Ron grumbled just walking in from practice.

"Hermione's got a secret boyfriend!!!!", Ginny screamed. Then she realized what she just said and clapped her hand over her mouth. Hermione froze wondering how Ron would react.

"That's great.", he mumbled. Then he walked upstairs. "5……4……..3…..2…….1.", Ginny counted down. "WHAT?!!!!" Ron screamed from upstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe it toke him that long to process what Ginny said.

"I'd run if I were you.", said Ginny. Hermione shrugged. "He'll find out eventually, might as well be now."

Ron stomped down the stairs. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!?" he screamed.

"Yes.", she replied. Ron's face turned six different shades of purple. "Who is he?!" he asked.

Hermione glanced at Ginny. Ginny motioned for her to continue.

"Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common Room contemplating how he was going to break the news to his friends. He also had to tell Snape that he couldn't carry out the mission. _I'll just tell him I tried and she wouldn't break, then Hermione and I will just keep our relationship under wraps. _

Malfoy groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. _This is going to be hard! _

Just then Zabini and Nott walked in. Followed closely by Pansy. _Crap! Pansy is not going to take this well. _

"Drakie poo!", Pansy exclaimed. She ran up to him and plopped down in his lap.

He gently pushed her off and said "I need to talk to all of you." Zabini and Nott sat down across from Malfoy. Pansy looked at him curiously.

"Look there's no easy way to say this so I'll just tell you." He toke a deep breath and said, "I'm dating Hermione Granger."

Pansy screamed in rage. She picked up some pillows off the couch and viciously whacked him with them. "Oww Pansy stop!" he yelled. "Son of a bitch!", she shrieked. "Will you calm down?", he asked.

She abruptly stopped and ran screaming upstairs. Zabini and Nott howled with laughter. "Shut up!", Malfoy said betraying himself with a small laugh. Zabini and Nott wiped tears of laughter from their eyes. Nott said, "Listen mate we don't care who you choose to date. We're still your friends. I mean we've both had our fair share of Muggle Borns."

"Thanks guys.", Malfoy smiled with relief. Right then a very angry Hermione Granger walked in. "Great more angry girls.", Zabini muttered under his breath. "How'd you get in here?",Nott asked as she sat down next to Malfoy. "Head Girl.", she said pointing to her badge.

"So why'd you come here?" Malfoy asked. "A certain Ronald Weasly is being an immature prat." She replied shrugging. "I take it you told them?", Malfoy asked. "Yeah…..", Hermione replied.

"How'd he take it?", Zabini asked. "He fainted.", Hermione replied. "So we spent the last half hour trying to wake him up and when he did he screamed and ranted for fifteen minutes straight."

Malfoy snickered, "I thought fainting was Potter's thing." Hermione shot him a warning glance. "He handled it better but not by much." She replied.

"How did you take it?", she asked Zabini and Nott. Zabini shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"Good." Hermione said, "At least someone can be mature about this."

In the Gryffindor Common Room Ron was still fuming. "I can't believe her!", he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had calmed down a long time ago and just accepted the inevitable.

"I've got it!!", Ron exclaimed. "What?", Harry asked bored. "I'm going to break them up!"

A/N: Ok tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11: Battle of the Sexes

"I can't believe Ron.", Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Ron had not been talking to Hermione or Ginny for the past week. He was still furious with Hermione about going out with Malfoy and he was angry at Ginny for taking Hermione's side. Harry had taken Ron's side of the argument.

Both girls were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Malfoy walked over and sat down next to Hermione. The level of volume in the Hall went down to a whisper. Hermione could hear someone say "Are they going out?""Hey Draco.", Hermione greeted. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

The whispering got louder. Someone said, "Awwww they're so cute together!" Then Ron stood up and the Hall went quiet. It was common knowledge that Ron had fancied Hermione.

"Well if it isn't the Prince of Slytherin and his slut." Ron said.

Anyone who was talking before now stopped. Everyone stared at Ron shocked. Malfoy stood up enraged. Hermione put her hand on his arm and said, "Don't, it's my fight."

Hermione sighed and stood up. Ginny stood up with her. "Ron I don't think who I date is your business." Ron sneered, "Watch the way you talk to me Mudblood." Everyone looked at Ron shocked, then they turned to look at Hermione to see how she reacted.

Hermione's face showed no emotion. Then she walked up to Ron and punched him squarely in the face. Ron reeled back holding his nose. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", he screamed.

Hermione smirked and started to walk towards the door. "Oh and by the way Ronald….", she said turning around, "if you ever cross me again, I swear on the grave of Godric Gryffindor, that I will kick your sorry ass to hell and back, got it?"

Many girls cheered at this and Ginny said, "You go girl!" Ron stood there gripping his nose too angry to reply.

Hermione turned and walked out of the Hall. As soon as the door closed behind her she burst into tears.

"You shouldn't have said that mate." Harry said to Ron. They were both in the Hospital Wing, Ron was getting his nose fixed by Madam Pomfrey. Ron snorted then winced in pain. "You taking her side?" he asked. He sounded quite nasally due to the damage down to his nose.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe I should.", he said. "Fine!", Ron said angry. "Fine.", Harry replied coolly then he walked out of the room.

A/N: I know it's short but I have a bit of writers block. Any ideas?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! This will be my last update for about a week because I'm going to be traveling out of the country. I might be able to update there but I may not have time, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12: Plans

Hermione was lying on her bed attempting to work on her homework but she finally gave up and started doodling pictures of Ron getting eaten by crocodiles. This satisfied her immensely but the pain of what he said came back and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Malfoy walked in and saw Hermione crying.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kick his ass?", he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"If you're sure.", Malfoy replied.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to visit Ginny."

"Okay." Malfoy replied frowning. He didn't like this. They had grown farther apart ever since Ron lost his temper in the Great Hall. Usually Hermione would want to talk about something like this, but recently she had been going to Ginny. _Must be a girl thing., _he thought shrugging.

Ginny was reading a magazine in the Common Room when Hermione walked in.

"What's up?", Hermione asked as she sat down.

"Nothing really. How about you?", Ginny said.

"Nothing.", Hermione replied.

They both sat in an awkward silence. They used to always have something to talk about but now conversation always led back to Ron.

Then Harry walked in.

"Come on Hermione.", Ginny said.

Both girls headed to the staircase.

"Wait!", Harry said.

The girls turned around and looked at Harry expectantly.

"I'm sorry, after I saw how stupid Ron was being I realized I was wrong to take his side in the first place.", he said.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "I guess we can forgive him.", she said pretending to ponder it.

Ginny laughed. "All right. Come here!"

Harry grinned and walked over. Ginny and Hermione hugged him. It was bad timing because right at that moment Ron walked in.

"Can't get enough guys can you Hermione?",he sneered.

"Oh bug off Ron.", Ginny rebutted.

Ron stalked angrily upstairs.

Hermione looked at the time. "Crap! I have to get ready for patrol. I'll see you guys later."

Hermione walked out of the Common Room feeling much better than before.

Malfoy took a deep breath and stepped into the Potions classroom.

Snape was waiting for him.

"I can see the plan is working.", he said.

"Well I can't do this anymore.", Malfoy said.

"What?!", Snape screamed.

"You heard me.", Malfoy replied.

Malfoy turned around but he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"You can't just walk away from this. You're going to regret this.", Snape warned.

"Watch me.", Malfoy said.

A/N: I know it kinda sucked but my thoughts aren't very together right now. Please review! Any advice or constructive criticism would be appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm pretty much over my writers block and I've got my ideas together again. Thanks for sticking with me!!

Chapter 13: Played

Hermione sat in Transfiguration daydreaming about Draco when she heard her name being called.

"What?", she asked dazed. Some people snickered.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "See me after class.", she said.

Hermione nodded and went back to daydreaming.

When the bell finally rang she made her way up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Ms. Granger I see that you and Mr. Malfoy are getting along well.", the professor commented.

"He's wonderful.", Hermione said dreamily. She twisted a piece of her hair. She had a far away look in her eyes.

Professor McGonagall sighed. This girl was farther gone than she thought.

"Listen.", she said.

Hermione broke out of her trance and looked at the professor expectantly.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. _Better to just say it. _She thought.

"He's playing you.", she said abruptly.

Hermione's eyes hardened. "What?", she asked coldly.

"He's on a mission from You-Know-Who." The professor explained, "he's supposed to use you to get to Mr. Potter."

Hermione felt like a ton of bricks hit her. _I don't believe this!!!! _She screamed in her head. She suddenly felt like punching someone. _And that someone is Malfoy._

"Snape told me about it.", Professor McGonagall said, "And we have thought about this and decided that we can use this to our advantage."

"Meaning what?", Hermione asked bitterly.

"Mr. Malfoy may know some things that Snape doesn't",

"And I have to get this information out of him.", Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "You are to do whatever it takes.", she said.

Hermione nodded. She was still heartbroken but she knew that if she found out what happened in this meeting it would help the Order greatly.

As she watched Hermione leave the classroom Professor McGonagall sighed. She had thought that they could bring the young Malfoy to their side, but the Order had other ideas on what to use this relationship for or more specifically did.

Snape had actually told her that Malfoy had quit his mission and so far Voldemort hadn't found out. And they had no reason to believe that Malfoy knew anything that Snape didn't.

_ seemed to have a different motive when he suggested this idea to the Order. _She thought.

She shrugged off the thought and started to grade papers.

Hermione tore through the halls tears streaming down her face. She stopped in front of the portrait to Gryffindor tower.

She practically screamed the password and ran in.

She found Ginny on the couch in the Common Room.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have class?"

"Don't you?", Hermione asked.

"Free period." Ginny said.

"Oh."

Hermione sat down next to her. They were the only two people in the Common Room.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. She sat by Ginny and told her what Professor McGonagall said.

"That prat!", Ginny said.

"I know! I trusted him! And all this time he was just using me.",

Hermione started to sob but then she stood up.

"There's got to be some other explanation.", she said.

Ginny stood up too. "I think I know what it is.", she said.

A/N: Was that better than the last chapter? My thoughts are more together and I know where I'm going with this. I know that there hasn't been a lot of romance in the past few chapters but I promise there's some coming up so please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Deceit

"What is it?", Hermione asked.

Ginny shifted nervously on the couch. "Well, you see there was an Order meeting a couple of weeks ago and…"

"WHAT!!?", Hermione screamed cutting her off.

Ginny smacked her on the arm. "Calm down!"

"Fine.", Hermione pouted.

Ginny took a deep breath and continued, "According to Harry Snape said that Malfoy quit his mission and……,"

She was cut off again when Hermione said, "I knew it!"

Ginny glared at her.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Hehe, sorry…."

Ginny continued, "So anyway, when Ron heard this he freaked out, because he knew Malfoy was in love with you, and he suggested that you spy on him, since you had his trust."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. Then she asked, "Was I supposed to come to this meeting?"

Ginny shrugged, "Harry didn't say, maybe you should ask him."

"All right then.",

Hermione stood up to leave. As she reached the door, she turned around and said, "Oh by the way, thanks."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not happy, not happy **at all. **He had just found out from a certain weasel that his girlfriend was a spy. _A spy!! Herm- Granger!! Well two can play at that game._ He head to the Dungeons. He walked past a group of Slytherin fourth years. They glared at him. Malfoy sneered, "Shouldn't you be in class?" He was Head Boy after all.

"Shouldn't you?", a mousy boy replied.

"He was probably just snogging Granger.", another one piped up.

This sent the group into gales of laughter. Malfoy spun on his heel and continued toward the Potions classroom. He knew Snape would have a class but he didn't care.

_How could she do this?! I threw away my reputation to be with that stupid Mudblood and now I'm getting told off by scrawny fourth years!! To them I'm a disgrace to the House of Slytherin. I even quit the stupid mission. _

He knew that he wasn't being entirely fair, after all the whole reason he got together with her was for the mission.

_But I loved her, I opened up to her. _

He reached the Potions classroom and swung the door open. As he had predicted Snape had a class, but he ignored them and marched straight up to Snape's desk. He slammed the desk with his fist and stared at Snape.

"I guess this means you're back on .", Snape said his lips curling into a sneer.

"You bet it does."

* * *

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. After she left the Common Room she headed had headed to Charms and found all her thoughts on Malfoy instead of the new charms they were supposed to be learning. Now it was lunch and she could finally see him. Even though she was glad that he had quit the mission she knew that she still had to confront him about it.

Little did she know about the total humiliation she was about to suffer.

She saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table. She smiled at him but he turned away. _Whatever. He's probably just in a bad mood. _

She sat by Ginny at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Gin!', she said as she filled her plate.

Then someone called out from the Slytherin table, "Hey Mudblood!"

Hermione froze. She recognized that voice.

She turned around and sure enough Draco Malfoy sat there smirking at her.

The entire Hall went silent.

Hermione sat there unsure of what to do. Then Malfoy stood up on his seat and said, "I have an announcement to make."

Hermione stared at him her head reeling. _He isn't going to break up with me in front of the whole school. Is he?_

"It's over Granger.", he said smirking.

At this point Hermione stood up and headed toward the doors of the Hall.

"Did you honestly think I really liked you? A Mudblood?", he called out after her.

Hermione reached the doors. She turned around and she looked around the Hall. She could see looks of pity on many Gryffindor's face's and, look's of shock on the faces of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

Then she looked at the Slytherin table. Many of them were sniggering or smirking. Malfoy saw Hermione looking at the different reactions and he expected her to burst into tears.

But to the shock of everyone in the Hall she looked right at Malfoy who was still standing on his seat and said……

"You've humiliated me in front of the entire school, you played with my heart, and you hurt me.", she paused then continued, "but you haven't won, and you never will because I still have my dignity and self respect which is more then I can say for you."

With those immortal words Hermione Jean Granger walked out of the Hall feeling more proud than she ever had before.

A/N: What'd you think? Was it too cheesy? Please review!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It is 2:06 a.m. and I can't sleep so I decided to write. But it's gonna be short because if I type to much I might wake up my dog and he'll wake up the whole house and then my mom will scream and rant and kick my sorry ass to Mars!!! And on that happy note here's the next chapter…….

Chapter 15:Breaking

Hermione had promised herself she wouldn't cry over Malfoy. And so far she had stuck to that promise. It had been nearly a week since It happened and Hermione was holding up pretty well. Her grades hadn't dropped at all, and on most days she was almost in a good mood, but she knew that she would reach her breaking point soon….

It happened in the girl's bathroom. Hermione was washing her hands when she looked up in the mirror and instead of her reflection saw Malfoy staring back at her. The image faded but it was enough to drive Hermione over the edge.

She broke down. She collapsed in a heap and started sobbing. _How could he do this?! Did he find out about my talk with McGonagall?_

Then it struck her. _Ron! That stupid, self absorbed, idiotic….._

As Hermione came up with rather creative insults for Ron in her head, Pansy Parkinson walked into the bathroom. She saw Hermione on the floor looking furious and immediately wished she hadn't walked in.

A/N: Haha sorry to cut it short but my mom found me… I'm so screwed……….


	16. Chapter 15 part two

A/N: You know how I said I would end up on Mars if my mom found me? Yeah well I lied, but Pluto's nice too…..anyway before I was catapulted through the air I managed to grab the laptop, and luckily the Plutonians get service here so I can still update so here's the rest of chapter 15……

Chapter 15:Breaking, part two

Pansy started to walk away hoping that Hermione wouldn't notice her but when she looked back at the girl she felt an overwhelming sense of pity for her.

"Hermione?", she asked softly.

Hermione ?", looked up at the dark haired girl looking down on her.

"What do you want Parkinson?", she asked bitterly.

"Well I just wanted to know what was wrong!", Pansy snapped, "but if you're going to be a bitch then I'll just leave!"

She turned on her heel to leave but she felt a tug on her robes.

"No wait! I'm sorry please don't leave.", Hermione begged.

Pansy studied Hermione's face. There were tear streaking down her face and she had a lost look in her eyes. Pansy felt a slight pang of jealousy when she saw that her eyes didn't get red and puffy from crying. _Even when she's crying she's beautiful._ , she thought.

"What's wrong?", she asked gently.

"Malfoy……and Ron. I think it was his fault we broke up.", Hermione sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean?", Pansy asked.

"Well……", Hermione hesitated unsure of whether or not to tell her about Order business.

Pansy noticed the pause and decided to let the matter drop.

"So you want to get back together with Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

"I can talk to him if you want.", Pansy suggested.

"Why are you doing this?", Hermione asked curious.

Pansy shrugged. "It just seemed liked you needed a friend."

"But I thought you liked Malfoy.", Hermione said.

"I used to, but I found I liked him better as a friend."Pansy replied.

"Funny that's exactly how I feel about Ron.", Hermione said.

Pansy grinned mischievously, "You know I think we should pay dear old Ronald a visit."

A/N: Review or I will have the Plutonians destroy Earth!!!!!!!!!! Haha not really! It would take them 10 years to get there anyway and by then I'll probably be done this story but still……….


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Payback

Hermione and Pansy walked down the hall talking and laughing like old friends. An outsider would never begin to think that they had been enemies just that morning. The girls stopped outside the entrance of the Great Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to come so they could put their plan into action.

Finally they spotted her coming toward them.

"Professor!", Pansy yelled.

Professor McGonagall looked somewhat surprised but she greeted her.

"Ms. Parkinson.", she said nodding curtly.

"Er…. You see I wanted to talk to you because I have an interest in advanced Transfiguration and I was wondering if……"

Pansy rambled on distracting her as Hermione muttered the spell waving her wand at the professor.

"Well Ms. Parkinson I would suggest....."

Hermione waved frantically at Pansy who nodded.

"Thanks Professor we have to go!", Pansy said grabbing Hermione's hand. They ran toward the Hall leaving a very baffled professor.

Hermione and Pansy walked into the Hall giggling earning them stares from their fellow classmates. They both made their way to their respective tables and sat down waiting for the show to start.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for his new girlfriend Lavender. He saw Hermione sit by Ginny at the other end of the table. He sneered. _I'll show her._ He thought.

He saw Lavender walk in. He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but Ron pressed his lips to hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Finally he broke off the kiss and smirked triumphantly at Hermione, but he was surprised to see that she was laughing. Ginny had a disgusted look on her face. He frowned and turned around prepared to snog Lavender senseless but instead saw a fuming McGonagall staring at him.

He noticed that the Great Hall had become completely silent all except for Hermione and Pansy who were literally crying with laughter.

"WEASLEY!!!!!", Professor McGonagall screamed.

Lavender came up behind McGonagall looking angrily at Ron. That's when it finally clicked in his mind. He had just snogged Professor McGonagall in front of the whole school.

"I JUST KISSED YOU!!!!!!!!", he said pointing to McGonagall. He gestured toward Lavender, "INSTEAD OF HER!!!?"

Pansy and Hermione were now rolling on the floor laughing. McGonagall turned her attention to them.

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!" she screamed.

This just made Pansy and Hermione laugh harder.

"THAT'S IT!!! ALL OF YOU COME WITH ME!!", Professor McGonagall yelled.

Ron, Hermione and Pansy followed behind her. Pansy and Hermione were leaning on each other weak kneed from laughter.

"I feel so badass!", Hermione said rather loud. The Hall erupted in laughter. McGonagall whipped around and lashed out at her.

"!"

"Aw come on Professor! Don't you feel naughty for kissing that red headed devil?!", she said pointing at Ron. This caused more laughter from the students.

Professor McGonagall was boiling.

"MY OFFICE!!!"

Hermione and Pansy practically danced out of the Hall with Ron sulking behind.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Head's Common Room and was greeted by the sight of a dripping wet Draco Malfoy wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

_Oh God. He's so freaking sexy!_

She felt a burning feeling in between her legs. She tried to ignore it and forced a smile.

"Good night Malfoy.", she said.

She moved to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. She turned around and glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy.", she said tiredly.

He ignored her and pinned her against the wall. He stared into her eyes. _Oh shit! His eyes……_

"Pansy told me.", he said huskily.

"Oh."

Hermione was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry.", he said.

Hermione stared at him. Then her face spread into a grin.

"A Malfoy apologizing?", she teased.

His face turned hard.

"Malfoy?", she asked tensely.

"You're going to have to be punished for that.", he said seductively.

Hermione laughed. "And what do you think is a fit punishment?", she asked.

He growled.

Hermione put one hand on his chest and gently pushed him off of her. She continued to push him forward until they reached the couch. She pushed him down on the plush cushions no longer gentle and crawled on top of him.

Malfoy smirked. "Granger, you little vixen."

Hermione grinned mischievously. She leaned down and gently blew into his ear. He shuddered.

Pleased that she got this reaction Hermione continued. She leaned in a kissed him gently slipping her tongue into his mouth. She felt his hands move down to her hips and before she could stop him he had flipped her over and he took control.

"Damn it Draco!", Hermione said as she struggled against his grip. He just chuckled and pressed his lips against hers. He moved his lips rhythmically against hers and he could feel her weakening. _I've got her._

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower lip. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Hermione smiled innocently. "Honey if you don't want to get bit, don't mess with a lioness."

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?", Hermione asked randomly.

"Shoot."

"What were you talking about with Harry and Ron that one time before we got into that food fight?"

"I was just antagonizing them.", he replied.

"That's all?"

He nodded.

"Now I'll ask you a question.", he said.

She motioned for him to continue.

"How did you pull off that prank against Weasley?"

Hermione started giggling. "We put a spell on McGonagall that made her look like Lavender but to only people who wanted to see Lavender, which is pretty much only Ron."

Malfoy chuckled.

"Draco?"

"Hmmmm."

"Are we officially back together?"

"I don't know."

Hermione pushed him off roughly.

"What?!",he asked bewildered.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe we should take this slow."

Malfoy nodded slowly.

"I have to get to bed."Hermione said standing up.

Hermione started to walk away and Malfoy followed her. '

"Hermione wait!"

She turned around and Malfoy pressed his lips to hers.

"Good night.", he said grinning.

"Good night.", Hermione said with a small smile. _So much for taking it slow. _

A/N: Well there it is! Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Indecent

Hermione yawned loudly and pushed off her silky bed covers. She clambered out of bed slowly her limbs protesting every movement. Sunlight filtered through the window bathing her in a golden light. Hermione smiled slightly. She loved how the light made her hair look golden instead of ordinary brown.

Hermione frowned. The sun was unusually bright that morning. Hermione glanced at the watch.

"SHIT!", she screamed.

Classes started nearly an hour ago.

Hermione rushed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She was out again in two minutes. She dried herself with a simple spell and wrapped herself in a knee length fluffy white robe. She rushed out into her room and frantically searched for her robes but she couldn't find them.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?", she screamed.

_I had them right by my bed! Who could've………….MALFOY!"_

Hermione sprinted down to the common room expecting to see her clothes strewn across the room but instead saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Adrian Pucey lounging on the couches. The four boys looked up startled at Hermione's entrance.

"I see the whole posse is here.", Hermione commented drily.

Malfoy smirked and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She loved it when he did that.

"What are you doing Granger?",Blaise asked.

Hermione huffed. "That's none of your business. You should all be in class anyway."

To her complete surprise they burst out laughing.

"What?", she asked indignant.

Still chuckling Malfoy rested his hands on his head and leaned back. "Well that explains your uh disheveled state."

His eyes raked over her body hungrily.

Hermione's robe was starting to slip off her shoulders and the knot was starting to come undone showing more leg and cleavage than was considered appropriate. But Hermione hadn't noticed.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"He means it's Saturday.", Theo said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. House elfs came every Saturday to pick up laundry.

"So now you have time to put on something decent.", Adrian said chuckling.

Now Hermione noticed that the boy's were looking at her somewhat hungrily.

She blushed and hastily adjusted her robe.

"I'm gonna get ready.", Hermione mumbled. She turned around and rushed up the stairs.

Malfoy scowled. He liked her in a robe better.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to update later. Please review!!


	19. Authors Note

**A/N:** Sorry this isn't a chapter just a short note.

First of all I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while but the area that I live in got hit by a tornado a couple of days ago(it didn't actually touch down in our neighborhood , but in others it did, we just got really bad wind and rain.) so we've been busy cleaning up. Life sucks sometimes :(

Second I really could use some ideas. If you have any constructed criticism, something to improve the story, or what you would like to see happen, leave a review!

Thanks!


	20. Author's Note

Wow… it has been almost a year since I updated… I had completely forgotten about this site so I don't know if I'm going to continue the story I was writing. I had a really good English teacher this year so I've improved a lot and I was thinking of making revisions to the old story or I might write a new one. Tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 18

A/N: So I am officially picking up this story again. This chapter is just a filler until I get my thoughts together about how to continue. If anybody has any ideas, suggestions, or criticism please don't hesitate to share them.

Draco stalked down the hallway with an ugly scowl on his face. The mere sight of his face made any younger students ,who might have usually bantered with him about his infamous relationship with Hermione Granger, scatter.

However, if those said students did decide to risk angering Head Boy, they would have found him to be in a pleasant mood despite the rather unpleasant look on his face. Draco had an unfortunate habit of looking like a deranged baboon when he was pondering something particularly quarrelsome, a habit that Hermione had commented upon before he left the Head Common Room.

Draco reposed his thoughts on the troublesome conundrum that occupied his mind and chuckled softly at the memory of Hermione attempting to put a smile on his face, but the issue that irked his mind came back and his face quickly went back to its baboon like state.

He continued in this manner to the Great Hall to meet Hermione for dinner, after of course his detour to the Dungeons.

Draco stomped down the dank, cool steps leading to the Dungeon without regard for how much noise he was making, nor did he focus on his surroundings thanks to the distraction on his mind.

So as dark shapes fluttered around him he continued on, oblivious to the danger.

Sensing Draco's ignorance the shapes made their move…

Hermione waited impatiently for her boyfriend in the now nearly empty Hall. She drummed her fingers on the worn wooden table and continually scowled at the massive doors thinking about what sort of punishment she would inflict on her tardy boyfriend.

She was now deciding between two particular nasty spells, one which would make him particularly attractive to leprechauns and the other which would make him particularly itchy in places that would be especially embarrassing to scratch in public.

Hermione straightened up when she saw the doors crack open and deepened her scowl. Her scowl faded when she saw Professor McGonagall rush in.

"Ms. Granger! Come quick, there's been an accident."


	22. Chapter 19

Hermione stared at her incapacitated boyfriend, very much worried. Thanks to the "absolute idiocy" of some people as Madam Pomfrey so labeled them, Draco now suffered from cracked ribs, a slight concussion, and a broken arm. Despite all this he was in a giddy mood thanks to Hermione's concern and the strong dosage of medicine that Madam Pomfrey had given him.

Blaise, Theo, and Adrian, the "three main reasons" that Draco was injured as Madam Pomfrey had said, shuffled to Draco's side. Hermione glared at them from the other side of the bed.

"The only reason that your heads are still attached to your necks is that there is a bed between us.", she snarled.

Adrian and Theo, looking terrified, took a step back, but Blaise seeming to be a little braver then the other two looked Hermione straight in the eyes.

"I'm truly sorry.", he said, "We were just trying to scare him, honestly!"

Hermione scoffed, "On the staircase? In dark robes?", she asked disbelieving.

Sensing that Hermione had cooled down a little, Theo stepped forward.

"I realize it was stupid.", he said, "and we really are sorry."

Hermione glanced at Adrian who just kept bobbing his head up and down, to signal that he agreed with everything the other two had said.

"Oh stop nodding Pucey!" she exclaimed, "you look like a bobblehead!"

Then with a smile and a kiss on the forehead for the recovering Draco, she flounced out of the Hospital Wing.

Adrian turned to his friends and asked with a confused look on his face, "What's a bobblehead?"

BAM!

Hermione entered the Common Room, with her wand out and stepped cautiously on the plush red carpet.

_What the bloody hell was that?_ She thought bewildered.

Then she heard voices and she completely froze. Hermione listened intently and discerned what they were saying.

"He's not here!" a gruff voice said.

"Then where the hell is he!", a nasally one replied

"How am I supposed to know?", Gruffy asked, "And where's the girl?"

"Come on then! Let's try the House common rooms!" Nasally said.

Hermione heard them stomping down the stairs, and sprinted to the curtains, the soft carpet disguising her footfalls. She hid behind the fringed curtains, and tried to calm her breathing. She inhaled the musty smell of the fabric, and peeked one eye around the edge of the curtain. She saw the men reach the door and she thought that the coast would be clear soon, but unfortunately the house elves didn't dust as well as they should have and the leftover dust tickled her nose.

"ACHOO!"

The men sharply turned.

Hermione sighed, "It's times like these that I wish I was a bit more ladylike when I sneeze."

Thanks to the wonders of magic Draco was healed within a few hours. After escaping his friend's relentless apologizes, Draco made his way to the Head's dormitories. He was still pondering his problem, which was how to exactly deal with Snapes insistence that he complete the mission given to him. Of course with him being copasetic with Hermione, he was no longer willing to complete it and he didn't think he ever wanted to. He might've taken care of that particular problem if he hadn't been scared witless by his friends and taken a tumble down the stairs.

But for now Draco shrugged off the problem and when he reached the entrance to the Head's Common Room, entered.

Expecting to find Hermione in the Common Room, he frowned slightly when he didn't.

"Hermione?", he called.

Growing worried, Draco rushed up the stairs to the rooms. He checked Hermione's room which was unoccupied, save for that horrendous beast that she claimed was a cat.

Draco then ran to his room expecting to find her there, but instead found that his room had been ransacked.

His desk had been overturned, spilling all of his school papers onto the floor. His bed had been flipped and his dresser had been knocked into the wall, creating a huge dent.

_They came, _he thought bitterly, _and they have Hermione. I just know they have her! This is my fault. _

Draco clenched his fists and screamed, infuriated. After sufficiently releasing his anger, his mind quickly got to planning.

He picked up a blank piece of parchment and salvaged what ink he could from its broken glass container. After scribbling a note on the rumpled parchment, he sprinted out of the room and through the Common Room.

He slowed down enough to prevent bashing into any unsuspecting souls in the corridors, but still made it to the Owl Tower in record time.

Seeing its master his owl flew toward him and gingerly landed on his shoulder. Draco attached the note to the spotted bird's ankle and sent him off.

A/N: I felt like that was somewhat cheesy :P but tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 20

As soon as the owl was out of sight Draco's quick thinking mind went to work. Light was beginning to fade, and as he turned to race down the steps he pressed one hand against the stone wall to guide him through the gradually increasing darkness.

By the time Draco reached Professor Dumbledore's office the last rays of the sun had slipped beyond the horizon.

Flustered, Draco realized that he had no password to enter.

"Uh, lemon drops?" , he tried.

The stone gargoyles slid out of the way.

Draco blinked with surprise at this, but silently thanked whatever divine providence was responsible for this stroke of good fortune. He soon saw that divine providence had nothing to do with it, when a wizened old wizard stepped out of the entrance.

"Professor Dumbledore!", Draco cried.

The old professor turned, clearly surprised at this outburst, but before he could say anything the whole story began pouring out of Draco's lips.

Draco finally finished describing the whole ordeal and stared at the elderly man obviously expecting an answer.

After a pause the professor finally said, "Well, are you coming?"

Draco stared at him blankly.

"To rescue Ms. Granger of course.", Dumbledore said answering the unspoken question clearly printed on Draco's face.

Draco shook his head as if to clear his head, "You already knew? How?"

"Well, we could stand here in the middle of the hallway and have a lengthy discussion about my various sources of information.", Dumbledore started eyes twinkling, "Or we could rescue Ms. Granger. Which do you choose?"

Without waiting for a reply, the ever mysterious wizard started walking at a brisk pace down the hallway, leaving an ever confused Draco to follow.

Hermione had been poked, prodded and pinched to such a degree that she felt if one more unwelcome finger even came near her body she would surely bite it off. Of course that would be quite difficult considering that she was confined to a rather coarse rucksack and slung over the shoulder of one of the brutish minions.

However, Hermione wasn't so much terrified as she was annoyed. These said minions took a great enjoyment out of annoying her, hence the molesting digits. All of this Hermione tried to put out of her mind and forced herself to think. How did these men get on the grounds of Hogwarts? And what sort of magic could possibly allow them to enter the castle itself? Whatever this magic was she was sure it wasn't generated by the brutes themselves. If they were able to use magic they would have used some other method then physical force to transport her to their destination.

Thinking of that reminded Hermione that she had no idea where they were right now. They had been traveling for at least a couple hours so she was sure that they were no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Then very suddenly Hermione was unceremoniously dropped on the ground, interrupting her thoughts. She could feel the sack being untied at her feet and the guffaws of the men.

"Out ya' come sweetheart, we've arrived."


	24. Chapter 21

"Er, where are we?" Hermione asked of her captors.

"You'll find out soon enough." the man who answered had a thin scraggly beard, set on a round shiny face.

"That's a wonderful answer that reveals, hmm…. absolutely nothing!", Hermione shouted.

Another man chuckled. This one was reed like in shape and possessed a pair of beady eyes that unnerved Hermione.

"She don't have much manners, eh?" he asked his partner. Hermione recognized his voice as the one she had thought nasally back at Hogwarts.

Another man stepped up from behind him, "We ought to teach her some manners.", he said gruffly.

A new voice floated down from the ring of trees that surrounded the group, "You will do no such thing."

The men jumped and pulled out their wands. They searched the area with narrowed eyes, staring threateningly at the darker spaces between the trees.

Hermione pushed herself up from the dry grass, her eyes darting quickly, looking for the owner of the lilting voice. The man with the wispy beard noticed her movements and made to shove her back onto the ground, but stopped suddenly. He fell face first on the ground, revealing a quivering arrow that protruded out of his back.

The other men stared at his body in shock, while Hermione used the momentary pause to her advantage. She darted for the tree line and ducked in the golden green leaves, running as fast as she could. She heard shouting behind her, the men had noticed her disappearance.

Hermione sprinted through the forest, brambles scratching her face and tugging at her hair. She finally came to a swift running creek and halted, gasping for breath. She froze, listening for her pursuers. Silence. She sighed in relief.

Frowning, Hermione examined her surroundings. The whole area was fenced in by trees and lined with shrubs, thorns and other forms of impenetrable foliage. Even the dense undergrowth that she had just burst from looked completely undisturbed, which she knew didn't make any sense.

Bewildered at this but not seeing any clear answer, she shook her head in disbelief and sat on the edge of the creek. Pulling off her shoes and socks she let her feet dangle, skimming the cool water.

Feeling at peace, Hermione thought over what had occurred at the clearing. The question that bothered her the most was who had captured her in the first place? She hadn't recognized them as Death Eaters, but she could never count out Voldemort as a possible suspect.

She shrugged. Figuring out who was responsible didn't really matter anyway. She had escaped. But…that led to another question, who had helped her and why?

As if her question had been spoken aloud, someone from behind her answered, "I am called Lena,and I welcome you Hermione Granger. We have been expecting you. "

* * *

"Will you just listen?", Draco hollered at a furious Ron, while ducking another surprisingly well aimed spell.

"I don't believe you! You're just trying to lure us into a trap! And Hermione's in on it!" Ron screamed. He cast another spell, this time aimed at Draco's chest.

Draco threw himself to the ground. He was getting impatient. Dumbledore had instructed him to inform Potter and Weasly about Hermione's capture and the latter was not dealing with it well.

After ducking a plethora of various spells, Draco was wishing he had brought his wand with him, instead of leaving it on the small coffee table in the Head's common room. Hermione had always told him to keep it on his person, because he would never know when it would be needed. How right she was.

After about ten minutes of pointless exertions from Ron, and challenges to Draco's reflexes Harry took pity on the frazzled Slytherin. He cast a freezing spell on the infuriated red head and strutted over to the harassed Head Boy grinning.

Draco sneered at his happy face.

"You owe me.", Harry said.

At this the Slytherin chuckled, "I guess I do. But for now let's find Dumbledore and save my girlfriend."

A/N: I read over this chapter about 15,000,000 times so I would really appreciate reviews! :)


	25. Chapter 22

The next few hours passed in a blur. The only memory Hermione had of them was the soft green light of the fading afternoon that filtered through the trees. Then someone placed her on a cushiony fabric, and the chirping of the birds lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of thumping. Groggily, she sat up and scanned the room she had been placed in, looking for the source of the bothersome noise. It floated in from a propped bamboo window.

Slipping out of the plush bed she had been resting in, Hermione tread carefully over to the window and peered out, but all she could see were trees. The drumming had abruptly stopped.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. She pulled the prop away from the window letting it snap close. The drumming continued.

Curious, Hermione tried experimenting. She pushed on the window, leaving about a centimeter of open space; enough to slide a single digit through. Once again the drumming ceased.

"Hm", she mused.

She turned away from the window and continued inspecting her quarters. The entire room was constructed of bamboo, or wood that looked like bamboo at least. A dark wooded vanity stood in the corner, with a large silvery mirror. Apart from the bed it was the only furniture in the room.

The worn door suddenly creaked open and a tall, slim woman strode in. Closing the door she turned a pair of grey eyes on Hermione.

Hermione felt her throat clench, those eyes reminded her of Draco.

The woman smiled and held out her arms to Hermione in greeting, "Good morning, I am glad to see that you are awake. I am Lena, we met at the creek."

Hermione stared at her dumbfounded, "Morning? But how long has it-"

"Been since you left Hogwarts?"

When Hermione nodded her reply Lena continued, "You were taken two days ago. Those men had traveled through the night with you, and half the next day."

"But-", Hermione started, "It felt like only a couple of hours."

Lena suddenly seemed nervous, "Time passes by faster here.", she said quickly, "Now come."

She swept out the door, her long dark hair swinging, leaving a baffled Hermione to follow.

* * *

Draco stared out the window of the office, wishing he could punch something, or preferably someone. He heard the droning of the man sitting behind the desk, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he replayed the words Dumbledore had spoken the night before.

"_In the morning let's go to the Ministry! I'm sure they'll know exactly what to do about Ms. Granger's disappearance."_

Harry and Draco had stared at each other in shock before vehemently protesting such a ridiculous idea. But Dumbledore had heard none of it. So, here they were sitting in the office of the little man behind the desk listening to him chant on and on about how the Ministry paid meticulous attention to every case that came in. Yeah, sure they did.

While Draco pouted, which Hermione said made him look like he was five; Dumbledore interrupted the official looking man.

"Thank you sir, for your concern, but I am now quite sure Ms. Granger is safe."

Harry and Draco stared at the old man, sputtering questions, but Dumbledore silenced them with a knowing look. Then he purposely walked out of the office, with Draco and Harry trailing.

A/N: Next chapter you'll find out who Hermione's hosts are. Till' then reviews would be absolutely marvelous :)


	26. Chapter 23

Hermione and Lena walked leisurely on the old dirt path that weaved through the little village, if it could be called a village. The homes were covered with entwining emerald vines and leaves making them nearly indiscernible from the surrounding forest. The only sign that they existed was the presence of people who swarmed about them. As the two companions passed, a hush settled over the previously buoyant people.

Hermione turned to Lena with a questioning look on her face.

Lena smiled at her, "They're just not used to strangers, we've never actually had visitors before."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked.

Nodding Lena continued, "I suppose I should explain to you who we are."

She took a deep breath, "Do you remember how it was explained to you that Hogwarts is surrounded by enchantments that keep it safe from the eyes of Muggles?"

"Of course."Hermione replied.

"Well it's not completely true."

Hermione's blank stare prompted her to explain further, "We protect it." she said gesturing at all the villagers, "We're a special sort of witches and wizards that are meant to guard Hogwarts."

"What?", Hermione exclaimed, "You mean there's no enchantments!"

"Of course there are spells and enchantments of sorts that protect the school to a certain extent", Lena countered hurriedly, "but they're not as powerful as you might have been led to believe."

"And Voldemort is gaining power every day.", Hermione said bitterly.

"Making it more difficult to enforce the spells holding the borders.", Lena finished.

Hermione frowned, "Why is your existence a secret?"

Lena shrugged, "Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know. All we can do is enforce the spells, we're not trained to fight hand to hand, with wands anyway. If the secret got out…", she shuddered.

Hermione nodded seriously, then asked, "Is that why the Forbidden Forest is well….forbidden?"

Lena laughed, a clear sparkling sound, "Yes. Though it's not a place I would go waltzing through."

Another thought occurred to Hermione, "The men that took me…they got in didn't they?"

"As I said the borders are harder to protect, we cast spells on them to convince them they were off the grounds when they carried you through the forest. Our hunters have taken care of them now, but still I apologize for our failure in preventing them from coming through.", Lena grimaced "Although, it's not the first time something like this has happened as I'm sure you know. "

"Like in first year when Voldemort was in the forest. ", Hermione said quietly.

"The men who took you were his ,by the way."

"They didn't look like any Death Eaters that I've seen.", Hermione said.

Lena cocked her head at her, "You've seen all of them?"

Hermione blushed, "Well no, but...", she trailed off.

Lena squinted down the path, then grinned, "We must hurry, I can hear the drums beating, the ceremony will start soon."

"Drums? I heard them earlier.", Hermione said, "And what ceremony?"

"It's a custom.", Lena explained, "It's done every time a visitor comes."

"But you said I was the first visitor you've ever had!"

Lena grinned, "That we've had, yes, but our ancestors have had a few wayward Hogwarts students like yourself stumble upon them. The first being Godric Gryffindor."

* * *

Smoke drifted through the air clouding Hermione's sight and filling her nostrils with the sweet scent of pine. She could discern dark shapes, the silhouettes of people, but could see no faces.

Drums beat, the sound reverberating in Hermione's ears. Then it stopped.

The smoke cleared, and human features became clear.

"The Guardians welcome you."

A/N: I didn't feel like that was my best chapter but were you surprised? I hope so, because I wanted it to be more original than just Hermione being captured by Voldy with Draco bursting in shirtless, wand blazing ( although, the shirtless part would've been nice). Anyway, shirtless Draco or not, tell me what you think!


	27. Chapter 24

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly put the hat down."

Draco's temper had simmered the past two days and now it finally got the better of him. He was currently in Dumbledore's office clutching the Sorting Hat, threatening to rip it to shreds if his questions weren't answered.

"Where's Hermione!", he demanded of Dumbledore.

"You needn't worry, you will see her soon enough .", the old wizard replied calmly.

Draco exhaled slowly, "All right then, the hat gets it!",he made a movement to tear the worn fabric.

"PUT ME DOWN YA MANGY SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed, "I KNEW YOU WAS A BAD ONE, EVER SINCE-"

Trying to cover his ears, to protect them from the booming voice, Draco abruptly dropped the patched headpiece.

"Fine.", Draco muttered. He sunk in the hard wooden chair that was placed in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore leaned forward on the desk, eyes twinkling, "I assure you, Ms. Granger is being well taken care of."

Draco breathed slowly, "She better be."

* * *

Hermione had allowed herself to be caught up in the whirlwind of festivities the previous night, and regretted it in the morning.

"Ughh.", she groaned. After making a pitiful attempt to rouse herself, she gave up and slumped over the bed. Oh, how she missed Draco's cheery wake up calls.

"_Good morning sweetheart.", he would say while pulling open the curtains. _

It was at this point that she would bombard him with a few well aimed pillows. She grinned at the memory.

The door slammed open noisily. Thinking of Draco sauntering in to wake her, Hermione, still halfway hanging off the bed, inched her hand over to the rumpled pillow. Seizing it, she sat up and projected it across the room toward the intruder.

Hearing a _oof_ Hermione let out a "HA!"

Then Hermione inspected her visitor more closely, "You're not Draco.", she said blanching.

"No, no I am not!.", said a very angry Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Er, really I am sorry.", Hermione apologized. She sat on the edge of her bed wringing her hands nervously. Not expecting to see a familiar face she eagerly awaited for the old woman to explain her reason for coming.

Professor McGonagall straightened her hat for what seemed to Hermione as the nine hundredth time.

"Yes, yes. I know." The irked professor exclaimed waving her hands, "Now pack your things, I've come to take you back to Hogwarts."

A/N: Kinda short, but next one will be longer. Next chapter is the reunion! I'll probably have only one more chapter after that, and then I'll work on Within.


	28. Chapter 25

After saying her goodbyes to Lena and the other guardians, Hermione traipsed through the forest leading a fumbling Professor McGonagall toward the main road that would lead toward Hogwarts.

While Hermione admired the beauty of the budding trees of spring, the aging professor stumbled over another tree root.

"Ooof!", she exclaimed, "Ms. Granger are you sure that this route is quite safe, do you know where it leads ?"

"No, not at all.", Hermione admitted quite cheerfully, "But it's gorgeous isn't it.", she said gesturing to their surroundings.

McGonagall frowned. Back at the fork in the road Hermione had suggested taking the left path saying that it was more camouflaged than the right path, and would provide them with more cover from the sun. So, they had sacrificed direction and being safe underfoot, for a rugged path strewn with branches and other death traps.

"Ms. Granger," fumed the professor, "If within five minutes we do not come across any obvious signs that Hogwarts is near we are turning back and heading down the ALTERNATE PATH!" , she stressed the last two words.

Hermione rolled her eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall.

"MS. GRANGER!", she screamed, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU THIS YEAR…"

The professor continued her rant, while Hermione did her best to ignore her.

Something in the distance suddenly caught Hermione's eye.

"FIRST YOUR BEHAVOIR WITH MR. MALFOY !..."

Hermione squinted, the thing was moving.

"PLAYING RIDICULOUS TRICKS ON MR. WEASLEY AND I…"

Even from the distance Hermione could make out its color as a platinum blonde.

"FOOD FIGHTS IN THE GREAT HALL, A RIDICULOUS ATTITUDE…"

Platinum blonde...who else could it be?

"Draco?", she hollered, "Is that you?"

She started running, her feet pounding on the rough ground, jumping over fallen limbs of trees and potholes.

Suddenly she was only a few meters from a figure in black robes, with that ever familiar hair. With her eyes blinded by tears she reached the figure and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. She sniffed. Wait, it wasn't his scent.

She pulled her head back and stared into his face. Well, that explained it, it wasn't Draco.

Lucius Malfoy looked back at her.

"Well, well.", he said smirking, "I confess I've never been greeted this enthusiastically by anyone…not even my wife."

Blushing, Hermione realized that her body was still wrapped around his. She quickly pulled herself away.

Soon, a breathless Professor McGonagall ran up behind Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy.", she said scowling, "What are you doing here?"

Lucius, with a smirk still plastered on his face, gazed at Hermione, "Why, I've come to talk to Ms. Granger ."

A/N: Ok, I lied. I told you this would be a reunion chapter, but I got inspiration in the middle of writing it. I know I'm a bitch but review anyway? :)


	29. Chapter 26

A cautious Professor McGonagall walked several paces behind Hermione and the Malfoy patriarch, watching the latter suspiciously.

Hermione looked down at her feet while she strolled, "What did you need to talk about?", she asked.

Lucius smirked at her obvious nervousness, "It has come to my attention…that a relationship has,er, blossomed between my son and you."

"Yes.", Hermione responded, looking up at the older man.

"Huh", Lucius scoffed, "Surely you must realize that this is unacceptable."

"To who?", Hermione challenged, "To you? Well, last I checked, your input didn't matter."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Lucius halted, and breathed deeply.

"I do have a suggestion.", he said.

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"The only way…",he started, "that you could ever be with my son, is if you became his mistress."

"No way in hell! Neither him or I would agree with that!"

Lucius laughed, "Then I'm sorry my dear, but I'll have to take care of you myself."

He raised his wand, "_Avada-"_

Hermione saw a flash of grey and brown and suddenly Lucius was on the ground. Professor McGonagall stood over him panting, with a heavy looking tree branch cradled in her arms.

She turned to Hermione and chuckled softly, "Magic might have been more effective, but I've wanted to do that for years."

Hermione laughed then examined the fallen man more closely, "Damn it, he's not dead!"

The professor glared at her, "Ms. Granger-"

Raising her arms in a gesture of surrender Hermione said , "Hey, don't look at me, you were the one who hit him with a giant stick."

Mouth twitching slightly, Professor McGonagall levitated the unconscious man.

"We must hurry." She said squinting at the fading sun, "It will be dark soon."

* * *

Draco paced angrily in the courtyard, while an exasperated Harry attempted to calm him down.

"She'll be back soon, I'm sure." Harry said in a soothing tone.

The only reply he got was a growl from Draco. Suddenly, a Slytherin fifth year tottered over to the platinum blonde and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey I hear your girl has gone missing.", he said cheekily, "You look kind of upset, you don't actually miss the Mudblood do ya?"

This last remark sent a group of students near the edge of the courtyard into gales of laughter. Seeing their reaction only encouraged the obnoxious fifth year.

He grinned at Draco and continued, "How'd you end up with her anyway? A prudish stuck up Gryffindor."

Draco turned his head slowly toward him, and smiled. He had found it, the perfect outlet for his frustration.

The boy looked uncertainly at him, not expecting this reaction. Draco chuckled softly, then whipped his arm out and clutched his collar. The boy jerked away, but Draco's grip was firm.

The perfect plan formulating in his mind, Draco strode away, dragging the terrified fifth year behind him. Ignoring Harry's pleads to let the kid go, Draco headed for the dungeons.

"LET ME GO!", the now battered fifth year screamed.

"Mr. Malfoy.",

Draco turned around, and gasped.

A angry Professor McGonagall started scolding the Head Boy, but Draco's focus was on a grinning Hermione standing behind her.

"Hermione…", he whispered softly.

"Draco,", she said cocking one hip and crossing her arms, "What are you trying to do with that poor boy?"

Choosing to avoid her question, he threw the boy in question to the side, and in a few strides reached Hermione.

He wrapped his arms around her, and gently pulled her closer.

"I've missed you." He said nuzzling her neck.

Hermione sighed in response, and buried her head in his chest.

Using one slender finger to tilt her chin up, Draco kissed her, and felt that everything was how it was supposed to be.

A/N: I'm not sure whether to leave it at that or add another chapter…but I'm pretty happy with that. Let me know what you think!


End file.
